Wisconsin and the Goblet of Fire
by TheMasked-Trickster
Summary: A new kid has been transferred to Hogwarts, and he's not cute. No matter what Arty says. He's cool and suave. Pairing Poll! Male!OC's YAOI WARNING
1. Prologue: Don't kill the messenger

**Okay...so I have a Hetalia OC called Wisconsin. I just made him and I love him already, so I had an idea for him. I'm watchin' the Death Note live action. It's AWESOME! I'm in love with L!**

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter and it's various characters...**

**I mean no disrespect to any states. I was just bored and have no idea what their personalities should be. Please give me ideas!**

**I own Wisconsin. Not the actual state but my oc.**

* * *

><p>It was a usual summer day in America's house. California was being gawked at by some random fanboys. Illinois was bragging about how he was going to win the next Super Bowl. Washington D.C. was laughing like her father. Michigan was facepalming. New Mexico was arguing with Arizona about who was hotter. New York was talking to Ohio about his potato flavored ice cream.<p>

An owl suddenly flew in from the oddly open window. Ohio fell over, causing a domino effect on his siblings. Everyone fell over, except for California who was already laying down on a lawn chair.

California looked at her siblings from over her sunglasses. "Wow." Then she layed back down.

The owl landed on Illinois' head. D.C. flipped out, spilling someone's broccoli and cheese soup on them. She looked up to see who it was. Wisconsin was sitting in his seat with boiling soup on his lap. There was a tick mark on his head. D.C.'s eyes widened and she said quickly, "I am so sorry!"

The owl hooted and jumped off of Illinois and into Wisconsin's lap.

Wisconsin grabbed the owl in a deathgrip. He looked it in the eyes and said, "So...You're the one that caused the commotion and made my sister freak out and tip my soup."

His glare intensified, "You tiny bastard."

The owl felt true uncontrolled rage in those eyes. The owl couldn't help itself...it relieved itself on his lap. Then, while Wisconsin was distracted, it dropped the letter and flew out of the house.

Everyone slowly backed away from the livid state. Wisconsin's scarf was billowing in a strange new wind. His brown eyes seemed to have a red tinge to them. His mouth was covered by his black scarf. He lifted the note up and looked at it. He already knew about England's wizarding way of sending mail. He was going to murder someone. The back of the note said:

_Mr. Ethan Jones_

_America, hidden mountain, Alfred F. Jones's house, Kitchen, second floor_

_third table from the fifth window on the left side._

Wisconsin glared daggers at the note. He opened it and read the inside. It said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Jones,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under reccomendation of Sir Arthur Kirkland(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, Knight of the round table). Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. You will be transfering into fourth year.<em>  
><em>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

* * *

><p>A black aura of unforgiveness and hatred formed around him. The other states all took another step back, not wanting to get sucked into the hate. Wisconsin stiffly flipped the page. It said:<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM_  
><em>Fourth-year students will require:<em>  
><em>sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
><em>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

* * *

><p>Wisconsin was going to have a...'talk' with England. Suddenly, his father walked in, dragging an embarrassed Japan with him. "HAHA! DUDE, THAT WAS SO AWESOME! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE GONNA BE SICK! HA-"<p>

He stopped laughing when he saw Wisconsin's lap and felt his aura. Japan looked terrified and mummbled something like, "Akuma..."

"HEY! WIS! WHAT HAPPENED? SOMEBODY THROW UP ON YOUR FRONT?"

Wisconsin's eye twitched and he shouted, "DA FUCK DO YA THINK HAPPENED? YA IDIOT? I'LL FREAKIN' BEAT CHO' ASS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE HERO DOESN'T GET BEAT BY HIS KID!"

"FUCK OFF! A FUCKIN' OWL FLEW IN, SCARED EVERYONE, TIPPED OVER MY SOUP, SHIT ON MY LAP, GAVE ME THIS STUPID LETTER AND FLEW AWAY!"

"AS THE HERO I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"...Take a flying leap off the top of Lady Liberty."

"HAHA!"

Wisconsin face palmed as everyone, excluding Japan, laughed with him...exactly the same. Wisconsin got an idea, "England sent me a letter to go to one of his schools. I want to go."

America's eyes widened and he said, "What do you mean? England invited you to one of his schools? YOU WANT TO GO?"

"It's a boarding school. I really like the idea of it."

"Well...I guess so..." America looked unsure. He didn't like the idea of one of his kids staying with that jerk England. They could be infected with his douchey-ness. He was about to say something, but Wisconsin was already gone.

Everyone heard laughing coming from Wisconsin's room. "Ku kukukukukukukuku~" Everyone shivered. They knew what he was thinking. '_Someone's going to die_.' They all thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

England shivered. "Are you all right Sir Kirkland?"

"I'm fine Mr. Dumbledore. I just felt something like a bad omen..."

"Well...If you're all right." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he continued, "I do wish to ask...Why have you recommended this boy? Not that I don't respect your choice...it's just..."

"He's a good boy. He works hard, when it helps him...He's excellent at everything he tries...when he feels like it...Yeah, why am I recommending him? I'm joking, Albus."

"Oh...right. Haha!" England flinched at the laugh. "Are you sure you are all right, Sir?"

"Yes..."

"Ku kukukukuku~"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"

"I don't know, Sir Kirkland."

"Oi...Arty! I'm over here." England and Dumbles turned around to see a floating head in the fire.

"Hey, Arty."

England smiled at the state, "Hello, Ethan. How are you."

"The owl was a bitch."

England looked anxious, "Oh? What happened?"

He immediately regretted asking when Wisconsin's brown eyes turned red. They had the same look as Russia's. Dumbledore was terrified in the background.

Wisconsin explained what had happened in GREAT detail. When he got to the part about the owl in his lap...He looked prepared to murder them on the spot.

"So...Dad said yes. I'm looking for an Albus Dumbledore, by the way." Wisconsin's eyes fell on Dumbledore. "Who are you?"

"No one of importance..."

"You're Albus...Aren't you. I just wanted to say..." His face darkened and he looked like a devil, "I'm going to kill you one day. Ku kukukukukuku. I can't wait."

"I apologize for him, Albus...He...holds grudges."

"It's quite all right. I know a boy like him wouldn't do it."

"Um...Albus..."

"He doesn't need to know, Arty. You're to blame as well."

England flinched and then said, "Still as cute as ever I see."

* * *

><p>That day, England was taking Wisconsin to Daigon Alley. It was uneventful...Until Wisconsin ran into a platinum blonde boy. "Watch where you-"<p>

Their eyes locked and there was some sort of flash...Wisconsin thought it was...dare he say it... A kindred spirit? They continued to look into each other's eyes. But then, Wisconsin saw something else in the boy's eyes...Immaturity.

Wisconsin let out the breath he'd been holding. His shoulders sagged. This Blondie wasn't a kindred spirit. He was close but he was too immature.

"How disappointing, " He thought out loud.

The boy looked shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing. I thought you were something and it turns out you aren't."

"What's with that accent?"

Wis deadpanned, "What's with yours? I've never heard anything like it. Where are you from."

"England."

"I've never heard of it."

"What? You're standing in it right now."

"So...You live in this alley?"

"No! England! The little island in Europe you're standing in!"

"Is that by Miami?"

"England, you bloody fool! The homeland of the language you're speaking right now!"

"I'm speaking American. I don't know what you're speaking."

Wisconsin smirked at how red the pale boy's face was. He decided to change the reason his face was red. He was perverted like England. "How cute. I'm just joking, kid. I'm Ethan Jones."

The boy's eye twitched, _kid?,_ he thought. He was going to show this kid who was the really important person. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Ethan! Good god, there you are! I've been looking all over."

"Draco! Why are you taking so long?"

Both boys looked over to the two adults yelling to them. Draco's eyes widened when he saw England, as did his Father's.

"Oi! Stupid old man! You just decided to walk away from me. You're lucky I don't tell Lizzy that you were ignoring me."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Wait, just a moment. Jones...You know Sir Kirkland?"

Both Malfoys looked gobsmacked. They looked back and forth between the American and Sir Kirkland. The American was very handsome, now that they weren't angry or shocked. He had dark brown, shaggy hair. It was just above his shoulders and looked like a longer version of Potter's hair. His eyes were dark brown to match his hair, but they seemed to suck the light in and consume it. His skin was a pretty caramel color.

He was wearing a pure black t-shirt under a black Northface hoodie. His pants were black and ripped on the right knee. His snow boots were also black and up to his ankles. He was wearing sweatbands on his wrists. The most interesting part was that he was wearing a long black scarf that reached his knees even though it looked like it had been wrapped around his neck three times, loosely.

Wisconsin, A.K.A. Ethan, put his hands in his pockets and said, "He's a...friend of my father. For some odd reason, Arty decided to recommend me to Hogwarts. There was a problem with the owl, so now he's showing me around."

"Well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones. I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

"That is such an interesting accent. Where you from?"

"England..?"

"I've never heard of it."

England glared at the state. "Right. You have no idea what I-England is." England grabbed Wisconsin's ear and dragged him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

I glared after Jones. That's why he wasn't impressed with my name. He knew Sir Kirkland, the most influential man in England. He was even important in the _muggle_ world. He was cute too. Wait...WHAT! I did not just think that! No one will ever repeat that...EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...ya...I'm making Draco gay. Along with Harry. There's gonna be fighting over Wis! Maybe some love between the states and countries and capitals.<strong>


	2. train ride Funsarcasm

**Okay...so...I dunno what to do for this chapter. Hmmmmm...Maybe the Hogwart's Express? Yeah, that sounds good. hey...What other pairings should I do! I'm planning on doing some Ginny-bashing in the beginning. I'm positive she's just using Harry for his money!**

**My ideas for pairings:**

**EnglandXWisconsin**

****JapanXWisconsin****

**MoscowXWisconsin**

**HarryXWisconsin**

**DracoXWisconsin**

**Please review and Vote on which pairing it should be!**

* * *

><p>Talking: "Badger State."<p>

Thinking: _Mint Bunny_

Hat, very loud talking, language other than english: **"HERO!"**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Try this one. Sugar Maple, twelve inches."<p>

Wisconsin waved the twentieth stick he had been given. He ignored the way the man didn't say the core. When he waved it, it showered the room with black sparks. The sparks started moving so that it was a sing-along to "On Wisconsin!"

"Curious...very curious."

England looked excited as he said, "What's curious?"

"This wand...has three cores."

"Three!"

"A wood violet, a robin's feather, and red granite powder."

* * *

><p>Wisconsin stared at a small black and white animal in a cage. An American badger. When Wisconsin reached out to touch it, it snarled at him. Wisconsin said, "Hush~ It's okay, Beautiful. I'm not going to hurt you."<p>

The badger stopped growling and just looked at him. It sniffed his hand and pushed it's head on his hand, waiting to get pet.

"That's AMAZING!"

Wisconsin turned to see a man staring at him with awe. "What's your name, kid?"

"My name's Ethan. Ethan Jones."

"Would you like this badger? She just won't sell. She seems to like you though. I could give her to you."

"Didn't you give her a name?"

"We usually leave that to the people that buy the animals."

"Sure...I'll take her. I'll name her...Taxidea."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me. Right, Arty?"<p>

"Nope. Just run through."

"You want to murder me...don't you."

"If I tried to do it this way your father would declare war."

"If I get hurt..._I'm_ declaring war."

Taxidea seemed to growl in agreement as she covered her eyes with her paw.

Wisconsin ran at the wall, shutting his eyes and waiting for the pain. He slipped through with ease. "What do you think?"

Wisconsin glanced at the giant train. No...not giant, FREAKING HUGE! Wis**(A/N: I'm just gonna call him that from now on)** stared at England blankly, his mouth slightly opened. England blushed, hugged the state and said, "Good luck."

Wis' eye twitched as he got hugged by England. The yaoi fangirls of his population took over and he blushed as he hugged England back. If he was in an anime, **(A/N: lol IF)** he would be a petite school girl in a sailor uniform. He would be tugging at his skirt, blushing, and drawing circles in the ground with his foot.

**(A/N: KAWAII! Okay...being serious now) **His normal side took over and he pushed England off of him. He stepped onto the train and waved to England. England smirked at Wis and shouted to him, "Promise me you won't let the kids at my school take away your cuteness!"

"I'm not cute. I'm suave, and I will murder you."

"That's what makes you cute!"

Wis rolled his eyes and blew a bubble in his bubblegum. The pink bubble was pretty noticable with him wearing all black. Wis nodded to England. He didn't want to fight England's logic.

* * *

><p>Wis layed down across from a sleeping Taxidea. Wis smiled at her, she looked like a little pillow. He placed a small blanket over her. He layed down on the other side of the compartment with a blanket and small pilow. He drifted into a pleasent sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione blushed as she saw a handsome boy laying in an empty compartment. He was breathing softly.<p>

"Hey! 'Mione is it okay to go in?" Ron said obnoxiously. Hermione shushed him and pointed to the boy. The boy whispered, "Kiku. It's too big."

Harry blushed like Hermione when he saw the boy.

The boy's lips looked soft and his skin was a clear caramel color. He was laying on his back. His head was turned so that everyone had a perfect view of his neck. His scarf was even looser now. His brown hair was tossled and made him look like he'd just been shagged. Harry blushed at the thought of the boy writhing underneath him, moaning and begging.

Harry drooled and Ron shook his head. "Mate...You know I don't like it when you make that face. It's the 'Potter Edition: Rape face'."

Harry pouted at Ron. "I never interupt your fantasies!"

Over the summer, Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he was gay. They were perfectly fine with it, in fact, they already knew. The silence was shattered when Ron sat on a mysterious pillow. The pillow turned out to be an animal. Said animal attacked Ron's face, hissing and spitting the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin's Dream:<strong>

Japan smiled at Wis. Wis blushed at the giant thing infront of him. Japan said, "It's all yours."

"Kiku...It's too big. It'll hurt."

"You can do it. I believe in you."

Wis launched himself at the giant cheesecake covered in Pocky. He laughed as he took a bite of the seven foot tall cake. He didn't care if his stomach would explode anymore.

* * *

><p>Wis woke up to see Taxidea clawing a face to shreds. He sat up like a zombie and walked over to Taxidea. The boy and girl stopped trying to get her off of the other boy's face. Wis grabbed Taxidea and made cooing noises. He smiled at her as she looked like a small baby in his arms.<p>

His smile faded as Wis looked at the three new people. He glared at them and said, "What did you do to her?" in a low voice.

"We didn't bloody do anything! That THING ATTACKED ME!"

"Did you sit on her?"

"...I thought she was a pillow."

Wis held Taxidea in Ron's face and said, "Apologize to Taxidea, or she might not forgive you."

"I'm...sorry?"

Taxidea growled and snipped at his nose. "HEY! Taxidea, you apologize for hurting his face."

Taxidea made a soft growling noise. "I can't here you."

The growling got louder and Wis smiled at her. "Good girl. You are the most beautiful and humble creature in the world, aren't you."

It was mostly a statement. Wis pulled a band-aid out of his pocket and handed it to Ron. Wis looked at them blankly and said, "I'm Ethan Jones. What're your names?"

Wis took note of the black haired boy, he was blushing. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"You don't say y'all? I thought you were American!"

Hermione gawked at her friend's rudeness. She blushed as she said, "Ronald! In America, there is an entire range of accents. If I'm not mistaken, yours is a Midwestern accent. Right, Ethan?"

Wis nodded and stared at her blankly.

Harry adjusted his glasses and Wis gasped. Wis grabbed Harry's hand and kissed the back of it. He looked into Harry's eyes as he said, "I'm sorry. You _are_ hurt."

As Wis' eyes sparkled with worry **(A/N: coughfakecough)** Harry's blush intensified. Wis sat back down on his seat as he handed Harry a band-aid.

"So...Ethan, why are you here? You certainly don't look like a first year." Hermione said suspicously.

"A friend of my father's reccomended me to this school. So I decided to come. He said I was the only one out of all my siblings that he thought of as..."

"Thought of as what?"

"He's a fool. He thinks I'm cute. I just don't see it."

Everyone else thougt, _He's adorable._

The door was thrust open and Taxidea hissed. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Potter, Weasel and thei- Jones?"

Wis looked up as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. He saw the same little kid he met in Diagon Alley. "Hi, Draco. Nice to see you again."

Ron sneered, "You know Malfoy?"

"I met him at Diagon Ally. He ran into me."

"You ran into me!"

"Did not."

"Yes you di-" Draco was cut off by Wis kissing him on the nose. Draco froze. Ron froze. Crabbe and Goyle froze. Hermione blushed like mad. Harry looked livid. His hair seemed to be floating and his eyes shone with an inhuman gleam.

Draco finally processed what happened, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"You wouldn't shut up." Draco's face was bright red. Taxidea smirked and said, "That's why I chose you to be my master."

Everyone, besides Wis, looked at her in shock. Wis blew a bubble. Someone shouted, "Ethan! Ethan Jones! Vhere are you?"

Wis poked his head out of the compartment to see Tokyo and Moscow, otherwise known as Kyoumaru Honda and Dmitri Braginsky**(1-2)**

Tokyo/Kyoumaru was wearing his black robes already. He looked like a younger version of his father Kiku, the same black hair and brown eyes. Although, his hair was longer and stuck up at odd angles like an anime character's. Maybe like a black haired 4th Hokage**(3). **Wis almost smiled at his friend. Almost.

Moscow/Dmitri was wearing his grey scarf and his black robes. Dmitri had black hair, combed to the side. His eyes were a pretty violet. Unlike his father, Russia, his smile was cruel and sadistic. Russia is adorable, unlike his son. He had pale skin and was always smiling. Everyone shivered when he got close. It seemed to go down a few degrees.

"T-Kyou-chan? Dmitri? What are you two doing here?"

Moscow smirked at Wisconsin as he said, "Arty vanted uz to come az vell, da?"

"Hai. Kirkrand-san saido zat he wanuted uz to keepu yuu kompahni (Kirkland-san said that he wanted us to keep you company)."

"Well...I'm happy you're here."

"Hau aa yuu?(How are you?)"

"I'm fine. How about you t-"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!"

Everyone turned to see Draco looking steamed. Tokyo blushed, bowed and said, "Ai amu verii zorri! Ai amu Ho- Kyoumaru Honda! Ai wazu beingu verii ruudo(I am very sorry! I am Ho- Kyoumaru Honda! I was being very rude)!"

Draco blushed at the sudden polite attitude and bowing. Dmitri glared at Draco and shouted, "Vat iz your problem? Can you not see zat ve are having a reunion here?"

**(A/N: I'm no longer doing the wierd accent thingy. It's hard to do!)**

Wis smacked Moscow over the head. "Mo-Dmitri...stop shouting."

He turned to Draco and flicked his forehead, "Don't yell at Kyou-chan! He's shy and doesn't like yelling. Now...if you three will excuse me."

Wis picked up Taxidea and handed her to Tokyo. He pulled Moscow and Tokyo into his compartment and said, "Peace out, Homeslice."

He slammed the door in Draco's face. Everyone laughed as Draco tried to open the door.

"Too bad it's locked," Wis said in monotone. Dmitri giggled, "Kolkolkolkol." Draco stopped trying to open the door. In fact, he was running down the hall at top speed.

* * *

><p>Tokyo turned to the Golden Trio and said, "Harro. My name is Kyoumaru Honda. It is a pleasure to meet you all."<p>

Moscow grunted, "I am Dmitri Braginsky. I am from Russia. Ethan is my comrad, da?"

"Yeah, that's the word for it."

Hermione nodded and said, "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasly and...Harry Potter."

Both Harry and Ron nodded to them in hello. Wis glomped Tokyo and said, "Glomp."

Wis was pushed off roughly. Wis landed in Harry's lap as Tokyo started shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THAT WAS...my first time...TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Wait...Oh wow, Kyou-chan, I stole your hug virginity?"

"Kolkolkol. We should steal his first kiss as vell, da?"

"NO! HENTAI! HENTAI!"

"You want to watch hentai?"

"Ai riirii hate you righto now."

Taxidea threw her front paws in the air, "He doesn't deny HE WANTS HENTAI!...Wait...Did Kyou-chan just tell my Master to marry him?"

Everyone turned to Tokyo. You could here a snap. "I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS STOP FUCKING TWISTING MY WORDS!"

Wis turned to the golden trio, who were currently gobsmacked at all the colorful words Tokyo was using. Wis put a hand next to his mouth and said in a loud voice, "This is why Arty wants him to come. He thinks his Tsundere attitude is cute."

* * *

><p>All and all, it was a fun train ride.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. It's short. I got tired and I have writers block. I love you all.<strong>

**1) Tokyo's name is Kyou=capital and Maru=standard ending for a samurai**

**2) Moscow is named after Dmitri Ivanovich. Ivan the terrible's son.**

**3) Gotta love Naruto**


	3. Sorting, cakes and love

**YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you Kunai Youki, angel61991, SwissEclipse130, and L. Hawk for reviewing~! Your reviews made me happy and helped me to become motivated to do this chapter! Oh, and in this I believe that all of the countries and other personifications are bisexual. Because, everywhere there are all different kinds of sexualities.**

**Votes for pairings YAY!**

**EnglandXWisconsin: 1**

****JapanXWisconsin:****

**MoscowXWisconsin: 1**

**HarryXWisconsin: 1**

**DracoXWisconsin:**

**Please review and Vote on which pairing it should be!**

* * *

><p>Talking: "Badger State."<p>

Thinking: _Mint Bunny_

Hat, letter, very loud talking, language other than english: **"HERO!"**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p>"So...Kyoumaru is Tsundere. Dmitri is like a Yandere, not attatched to love...and you're a...?"<p>

Harry was trying to understand the 'Japanese Mangaka' terms Wis was using. Wis stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Tokyo and saying, "What am I?"

"You're a Kuudere, with snarky undertones. You're type one. You're like snow..."

Moscow laughed and said, "He's going into poetry mode!"

Making Hermione say, "Shh! I'm listening."

Tokyo cleared his throat and continued, "a kuudere is like snow: it may be cold and harsh at first glance but it is also what keeps autumn's seeds warm and safe until spring**(1)**."

Hermione stared at Tokyo in awe.

"That was beautiful."

Tokyo smiled and said, "**Thank you**, Granger-san."

Hermione couldn't help but blush. Ron glared at Tokyo, he thought, _Who does this guy think he is? Moving in on Hermione like this._

Moscow noticed Ron's glare and smirked, he had to do something fun.

"Why are you glaring at my comrad, Weasel-lee? Будет ли у меня сломать несколько костей?"

Ron turned his glare onto Moscow and said, "Back off, Braginsky!"

"I just wanted to know why you were glaring at my comrad. If you plan on hurting him...I'll have to hurt you. Now won't that be nice~."

Wis placed a hand on Moscow's shoulder, "You shouldn't threaten people you've just met. They could become new friends."

"Comrad?"

"Yeah...let's go with that."

"Comrad!"

Moscow's smile transformed into the same one as his father's. Ron snapped out of his anger and looked like he was about to wet himself. Wis raised an eyebrow and said, "You been practicing your smile?"

Moscow turned his smile to Wis and said, "Of course! I will soon be as good as Матушка Россия!"

Tokyo blushed as Wis leaned on his shoulder and said, "I am so~ proud of you, Dmitri. Kyou-chan~ I'm gonna go to sleep."

Tokyo and Hermione blushed when Wis placed his head on Tokyo's lap and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Tokyo sighed and started stroking Wis' hair. A soft pink background seemed to form around them. Tokyo was humming softly.<p>

The jealous gleam of Harry's eyes was back. Harry's eye started twitching and he glared out the window. Hermione giggled as Moscow pouted and walked out of the compartment, Kol-ing the whole way.

* * *

><p>Taxidea smirked in a way only badgers could do. She was going to have fun with her master's suitors. Especially if they were as crazy as she thought they were. She observed them. So far, she liked England the best. The way he made her master blush before he got on the train was the best.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione snapped out of her adoration of Tokyo, when Moscow walked back in, and she suddenly asked, "Who's the person that wanted you to come here?"<p>

Everyone stared at her in confusion, except for Tokyo and Wis...Tokyo smiled and Wis's eyes snapped open. Wis finally said something, "That was random."

Moscow kol-ed.

Tokyo's smile was one of those that made anyone's heart skip a beat. You could see a pink background and white sparkles. His hair seemed to be floating. He cocked his head to the side, slightly lifting his shoulders.

It was at that moment...that Hermione developed a crush on him, and Ron suddenly shouted, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what?"

"The wierd background with the sparkles!"

"What are you talking about?"

The background appeared again. Tokyo's eyes were big, he had one finger touched to his lips in a thinking gesture.

"...Nevermind."

Tokyo turned back to Hermione and said, "His name is Arthur Kirkland-san."

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped and she squealled, "YOU KNOW SIR ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

Harry looked around confused and he asked, "Who's that?"

Ron shouted, "HARRY! YOU DON'T KNOW? HE'S EVEN MORE FAMOUS AND POWERFUL THAN DUMBLEDORE!"

"What? Really?"

"YES!"

"Merlin!"

Hermione added in a matter-of-fact voice, "And not just that, he's even famous in the Muggle world. He's a politician and he represents Great Britain in many world meetings."

Wis raised an eyebrow and said, "He's more of an idiot that fails at black magic. He tried to summon a demon strait from the depths of hell...he summoned Dmitri's dad...He's so weird."

Only Tokyo noticed the blush as he talked about England.

All of them stared at Wis in disbelief. Hermione asked, nervously, "Is your dad a...demon?"

Moscow looked at her incredulously, "Strait from depths of hell? нет. He is as much demon as me."

Wis continued, "His dad is very~ sadistic. As in: All of my ideas are the best because otherwise I would kill them."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"

"Your dad laughs like that too, he has a more morbid cuteness. Hey, Dmitri...You don't have morbid cuteness."

Moscow made a face that showed absolute horror, then fell to the ground in sadness. Taxidea made a hissing sound that resembled a laugh as Moscow curled up into a ball, weaping. Wis cocked his head to the side and said, "You look like an idiot. Lovely Taxidea, could you snap him out of it, please."

Wis almost smiled as Taxidea bit Moscow's hand.

* * *

><p>As the train rolled to a stop, there was a soft rumble of thunder. Wis smiled, this weather was so pretty. Then again...every type of weather was pretty in Wisconsin. Spring in Door County was especially beautiful. But back onto subject.<p>

Wis placed a hand out into the rain. It was pouring. This wasn't going to be easy. He slowly inched toward the rain. Wis jumped out, only to realize that he wasn't getting wet. He looked around, and saw that Moscow was holding an umbrella over him.

Moscow smirked, "Welcome, comrade."

Wis nodded his thanks. Tokyo smirked from underneath his own umbrella, which he was sharing with Hermione. Because, his father always taught him to be polite.

* * *

><p>"Firs' years! Firs' years! Transfers! This way!"<p>

Wis glanced up and say a VERY tall man. He was actually taller that Russia! He walked over to the man and giggled, "Ku kukukukukuku~"

The man turned to Wis and his friends, "Oh! 'Ello. Are you three the transf'rs?"

"Yup."

"Well, jus' get inta the boa's and we'll be on ar' way."

Wis stepped into the flooding boat, and helped Tokyo into it with him. Tokyo pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it on the seat.

"Prease, sit down, friends."

* * *

><p>Wis thought the school was just as beautiful as Arty had said...but, he thought it was a little much. It wasn't that interesting after a while. It didn't look that safe either. He especially didn't like the enchanted ceiling. That's what glass was for. If lightning struck...what would happen?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Braginsky, Dmitri!"<em>**

It was Moscow's turn to be sorted. They had already sorted the first years and heard the hat's song. Wis thought it was boring. Tokyo was slowly observing the entire room with his eyes. Moscow smirked at the Hufflepuff table. Many immediately thought he was going to be a Slytherin. Everyone else was excited to see who these transfer students were going to be with.

The hat touched Moscow's head and squealed, "**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

Many a jaw dropped to the floor. Wis whispered to Tokyo, "His undying loyalty to his 'Mother Russia'."

Tokyo nodded in agreement and understanding. He whispered back, "Maybe his love for your friendship. He does make people 'disappear'."

"Yandere?"

"Yandere."

**_"Honda, Keey-yo-mah-roo?"_**

Some people giggled at how she butchered his name. Wis shouted in monotone, "It's Kyou-chan!"

Tokyo nudged Wis and he said, "Only I get to call him that. Kyou-chan prefers to be called Honda-san or Kyoumaru-san."

Kyou-chan nodded and practically floated up to the stool, not making a sound. As soon as the hat was placed on his head, it shouted, "**I DO NOT HAVE LICE!"**

Most of the children laughed and continued to wait for the boy to be sorted. The hat seemed to be thinking very hard, like it was one of the hardest questions in the world. Finally, the hat shouted, "**GRYFFINDORE**!"

All of the Gryffindores cheered as Tokyo walked over and sat next to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione blushed and giggled as Tokyo commented her. His exact words were, "I hope I am not being to forward, but, your hair is very beautiful. Oh my, I was being to forward, wasn't I. Now I am embarrassed."<p>

Ron snorted and said, "You trying to suck up to her to get to her homework?"

Hermione started, "Ronald! Don-"

She stopped as Tokyo waved to her to signal that it was okay.

"Granger-san, It is all right," Tokyo turned to Ron and continued, "Is it unusual for someone to complement a person they like, Weasley-san?"

Before Ron could answer, McGonagall shouted, "**_Jones, Ethan!_** PUT THAT BADGER DOWN!"

Everyone was staring at Taxidea. Wis was refusing to let her go for even a second. She growled at McGonagall, "Don't even try to get him to put me down, woman. I want my master to carry me and that is exactly what he's going to do."

She snapped her jaws and all was silent...until McGonagall levitated Taxidea out of Wis' hands.

* * *

><p>Wis' eyes widened as his beloved badger was lifted away. His breathing got faster and it started to sound like he was gasping. He was staring at his empty hands in horror. His eyes moved to McGonagall. "What did you say your name was?"<p>

"...Professor McGonagall..?"

Something in Wis snapped. She was the woman that sent the owl! The room was suddenly flooded with a black aura. Lightning struck just outside of the great hall. There was a loud crack of thunder. Wis' scarf curled around him like a long black tail. The candles were blown out by a strong wind, and some screamed.

All you could see was Wis' glowing eyes. His voice was low voice sounded like thunder, "Give me back my Taxidea. Right. Now. and I might let you live. You were the one that sent that disgusting owl to my house." It was safe to say that as soon as he was given her back, all the lights came back on and the wind stopped.

Dumbledore looked terrified. McGonagal shivered as she placed the hat on Wis' head.

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, well, well. A State hasn't been here before. I see that you care a lot for animals and weather. I remember your father, always running around, 'saving' animals from people. *sigh* Loud boy, isn't he...?"<strong>

_You have no idea..._

**"Well, let's have a look see. Only loyal to those that earn your trust. Very smart. You only get involved if it benifits you. You would rather use your cunning to get out of a situation than physically hurt someone."**

_That way it lasts longer. I'm a brain terrorist._

**"Your father would hate that. You're definitely...SLYTHERIN!"**

* * *

><p>Harry felt like his heart was being torn apart as Ethan took his seat next to Malfoy. He shook hands with all of Malfoy's friends as well. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Ethan talking to all those Slytherins instead of him. It was so frustrating!<p>

All of his jealously and frustration was melted away when Ethan caught his eye and waved. Harry smiled and waved back. Malfoy ruined the moment by pulling Ethan close to him. The feelings were back~. Oh shit he used the squiggle.

But, he was back to smiling as Taxidea bit a Malfoy's hand when he touched Wis' shoulder. Then, she bit another Slytherin's hand for getting to close to Wis' legs. Wis turned to the student and seemed to be scolding him like he did with Ron on the train. His face was so cute when he was scolding someone.

* * *

><p>Moscow smirked and made his way to the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherins were about to make fun of the new Hufflepuff fourth year as he walked over, but then Wis waved to him. Moscow smirked at Wis, and cupped Wis' cheek in his hand.<p>

"It is wonderful to see you again, мой маленький котенок." Pansy blushed at his accent and said, "What does 'Moi mall ehn key caht-teeh onahk' mean?"

"It's мой маленький котенок. It means...my little kitten, da?," Moscow asked Wis.

His hand was still on Wis' cheek. Many of the girls in the room blushed at how close their faces were. Their lips were almost touching, Moscow seemed to be leaning in closer. Wis nodded blankly as he said, "Yeah, that's how it's said."

Moscow let out a loud screech of pain when Taxidea bit into his leg. Wis flicked Taxidea's nose.

* * *

><p>Tokyo smiled at his two friends as he noticed their little moment. Tokyo pulled a camera out of no where and took a picture of his two friends. He was sending that to his father later. He could use that pose for a yaoi doujin. Hermione smiled excitedly as she asked, "What are you smiling at, Honda-san."<p>

"My two friends. Dmitri-kun is always flirting with Ethan-kun, but Ethan-kun is completely oblivious to it."

Tokyo shook his head and continued to smile at them, "I hope he will realize Dmitri's feelings before it's too late."

Tokyo blushed when he smiled at them and waved.

Ron asked, "So he _is_ gay?"

Tokyo blushed from the strait forward nature of the question and he shook his head again, "Ethan-kun is...I don't think he has any sexuality...No...Maybe he does...he does make my father create giant cakes and candies for him."

"Is your dad a baker?"

"No...he's a...diplomat. That's how we all met. Our parents are all diplomats."

"Oh. Okay. So, about the-"

"What the bloody hell is a diplomat?"

"Someone that works with the government, Ron. Okay, about the cakes..."

"He'd probably fall in love with you if you made a perfect cake for him, he follows my dad around with that stupid look on his face enough."

Hermione blushed and asked, "I hope I'm not intruding, but...your friend has a crush on your dad?"

Tokyo mummbled, "Akuma..." as Harry turned to him with his wild hair, red face, and glowing emerald eyes. He said, "Please calm down, Potter-san. I'm not the one he's in love with."

Tokyo smiled at Hermione(said smile looked forced) and said, "I guess you could say that. But at the same time, Ethan-kun is like a four year old in love with his teacher. Ethan-kun loves Daifuku, especially strawberry Daifuku mochi. He looks at cake like...Potter-san is looking at him right now."

Everyone turned to see Harry drooling and blushing at Wis. Wis had taken off his robe and was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. Moscow was carefully shaking water in drops on Wis. Wis licked his lips. He was fanning himself.

Harry thought, _He's hot in more than one way._ Tokyo sweatdropped and Ron shouted, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Tokyo just shook his head and said, "Do what?"

"That tear drop on your head."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I need to go to the hospital wing."

* * *

><p>Draco blushed at the scene in front of him. Jones was so oblivious. Not even noticing how everyone was staring at him with lust in their eyes right now. He could see Potter across the room drooling! Oh god...Even some of the teachers were staring at him. Draco decided to stop this.<p>

"You do know people are staring at you with lust in their eyes...right?"

Wis stared at him for the longest time. Moscow glared at all the people in the room. He shouted, "Он мой! Выход глядя на него! Quit staring at him!" Everyone looked away with blushes on their faces. Wis went back to fanning himself as he stared at Draco.

* * *

><p>As dinner ended, Wis followed Draco to the door. They were intercepted by Harry and his friends.<p>

"Hi, Ethan! Did you enjoy dinner?"

"I liked it...but...I would like a soda, or maybe some apple juice. You only have pumpkin juice here."

"Oh. Well I-"

"Potter, If you haven't noticed, we're trying to go to our dorm. Jones is obviously tired from his trip from America. I can imagine that the time difference is taking it's toll on him."

"I wasn't talking to _you_, Malfoy."

"Well, _I_ said something, so there." With this, Draco dragged Wis out the door. Wis waved and said, "I'll see you later, Harry!" Harry looked livid.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Wis was still staring at Draco. They were in their room by now, Draco finally exploded, "Stop bloody staring at me!"<p>

"You seemed bothered in the cafeteria. I'm wondering why."

"It's a great hall and I didn't like how everyone was staring at you like you were a piece of meat."

"I prefer cake, myself."

"What?"

"I like cake better than meat. If you eat meat...there are less cows to make the milk, and less chickens to make eggs in cake."

"So...you're a vegetarian?"

"No. I just like cake better than meat."

"Oh..."

"Why do you make things so awkward?"

"_I_ make things AWKWARD!"

"Yeah. Don't trail off like that. Your awkwardness is upsetting. I'm going to go get some ichigo daifuku mochi and Cheese cake."

Draco's eyes widened and he asked, "You like cheese cake?"

"Strawberry cheese cake is the best. I love it."

"I could...get you one." Draco blushed as he mumbled those last words. His blush intensified when Wis turned to him with sparkling eyes, even though his face was still emotionless. Wis pulled Draco's face close to his by his tie and said, "You're serious?"

Draco blushed bright red at how close Wis' lips were to his. "Um...yes...?"

"We. go. now!"

* * *

><p>Draco felt like he was suddenly transported to the kitchen. One second he's being pulled down the stairs, the next, he's in the kitchen watching Ethan eat five different cheese cakes. Wis smiled as he ate the cakes in seconds. One had to wonder how he never gained any weight.<p>

Wis turned to Draco and asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I was...but you kinda..."

"Hurry up and eat, or you won't get any."

It was at that exact moment that Tokyo came waltzing in with Harry. Harry blushed when he saw Wis.

"Um...Hi, Ethan. How are you doing," Harry asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Wis stared at him, with a fork in his mouth, and something clicked in his head.

Wis' blank stare turned into a grin and he said in a loud voice, "Check it out yo, how kick ass is my giant cake of doom! Dude, it blowin your mind yet or what? It took, like, a buh-jillion hours for the elves to make this."

Tokyo snorted and said, "You just sounded like your otou-san."

Wis reverted to his usual self and said, "We will not speak of this...Ever. He will blow everything out of proportion and then say I'm finally showing how much I'm like him and then I'm going have to laugh like him."

"Oh. You mean that classic American laugh..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Draco and Harry were in shock. The Ethan that they knew and lo-SLIGHTLY LIKED AS A FRIEND THAT THEY MAYBE, SORTA, WANTED GET TO KNOW BETTER SO THAT THEY WERE MORE THAN A FRIEND, MAYBE. was different than they thought.

They thought about it...Harry still wanted him as his own and Draco still had a...LIKED him. Tokyo smiled and said, "The reason we're here, Ethan-kun, is because your otou-san sent this."

Tokyo handed him a letter. It said,

**_HEY! JAPAN WANTED ME TO SEND THIS TO YOU!_**

**_Wis (Jones Ethan)-san,_**

**_I have been invited to the Tri-wizard tournament by England-san. I am pleased to tell you that I will be coming early, as well as England-san. I am bringing some daifuku for you. My son has also gotten a letter stating this. When I heard that you were also going, I was pleased. I actually enjoy your company. You do not make things uncomfortable for me, I am thankful for that._**

**_I hope to see you soon,_**

**_Nihon (Honda Kiku)_**

* * *

><p>Both Draco and Harry were eyeing up the letter Ethan had gotten. They saw how Ethan's eyes sparkled and his cheeks were flushed. Tokyo smiled, "Did he say anything interesting?"<p>

Wis' eyes sparkled even more as he jumped up and down, and squealed, "KIKU SAID HE ENJOYS MY COMPANY! HE SAID HE WAS PLEASED I WAS HERE! HE SAID HE WAS COMING EARLY TO SEE THE TOURNAMENT!"

Wis was rolling on the floor and acting like a teenage girl that had just gotten asked out by the hottest guy in school. Draco glared, "Jones... You're in love with this... Kiku?"

He spat out the name like poison. Wis was back to his uncaring self again, "I don't really know if it's love, but there is a possibility."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOVE HIM, OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Everyone flinched at Tokyo's loud voice. Wis stared at Tokyo blankly, "I'll stop loving him when he stops being the man of my dreams."

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE _MINE_! IT'S SO WIERD!"

"Says the son of samurai eye candy of a man."

"SHUT UP!"

"WAIT!...Kyoumaru has a crush on this guy too?"

Tokyo looked disgusted by the mere thought of that. "I wourd never rove him rike that! He is my father."

Harry and Draco both made a weird hissing sound and they looked at Wis. You could tell that their eyes were asking, "Is he for real?"

Wis looked slightly confused, "It doesn't matter. I still love him."

Tokyo calmed down and said, "What happened to your relationship with Kirkland-san?"

"I don't love him...," Wis averted his eyes and his face was dusted with red. He couldn't help but blush.

"Ever since he got out of his Punk!Arthur phase you haven't shown any intrest in him."

Wis' face was even brighter red and he said, "I loved it when he acted like that."

Harry touched Wis' shoulder. He smiled and said, "You look cute when you blush like that."

Wis' eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster. Tokyo looked between them. He thought, _If Moscow or England-san don't work out...He could be a good choice. hmmm_

"I have a preposition for you Potter-san." Harry looked confused and asked, "What is it?"

"It has to be in private."

Wis stared at Tokyo and said, "You're acting wierd, Kyou-chan."

"Not as weird as your father."

"Touche."

* * *

><p>Harry was blushing bright red as he listened to Kyoumaru's preposition.<p>

"I'll help you earn Ethan-kun's affections if you keep him away from my father."

Harry nodded and continued to blush as he was pushed toward Wis. Wis stared at him blankly. Wis shrugged and said, "I'm gonna go to bed."

* * *

><p><em>There was a crash and the sound of breaking glass. Everyone turend to see Illinois standing over a broken, glass figure of a chibi Link from Legend of Zelda. Wis' face turned red and his mouth opened in preparation to yell.<em>

_"Thar he blows!" D.C. announced as if no one else had noticed. She fell to the ground, covered her head, and shouted, "Duck and cover!"_

_"YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST?"_

_"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, WIS! ON TOP OF THAT IT WAS JUST A STUPID ANIME CHARACTER!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU! SHUT UP, ILLINOIS!"_

_"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"_

_"MAKE ME, DUMBASS!"_

_"OH, I'LL MAKE YOU!"_

_Illinois tackled Wis and they rolled across the floor, yelling and punching all the way. They rolled all the way to Cali. Her blonde hair fell out of place and she fell out of her chair, as she was tanning. You. NEVER. do that to Cali._

_She snapped her fingers and a group of fanboys broke up the fight, while two others lifted her up and put her back in her chair. But...the poor boys weren't expecting the two states to hit them with chairs. The fanboys ran away, dragging the wounded with them. Cali whispered, "Stupid boys. Running away like pussies. Now I've got to deal with it."_

_She got out of her chair and Illinois looked terriffied. Wis stayed neutral. She was wearing her favorite swim suit, a black bikini. She glared at her two brothers. All was quiet. No one dared to move. She ran at them at top speed, only to be stopped by New York._

_New York had long black hair, tied in a loose ponytail, and his brown eyes were so deep they were almost black. He glared at his sister and said, "Don't mess with Wis and Illinois. They didn't mean to bump into you, Hothead." __Cali tackled New York and this started a riot between all the states._

_The riot only got worse as England, France, and America walked in. The excitement started a fight between them. Then, Japan walked in and looked around, trying to decide what to do. Switzerland appeared and shot into the air. Everyone stopped fighting and Switzerland said, "Stop fighting or I'll beat you all with my peace prize."_

_Everyone sat back down and went back to what they were doing before the fight. Illinois had to pay for the glass figurine. $300. That's a lot of money._

* * *

><p>Wis' eyes opened and he didn't know where he was. Then, he remembered he was at a school England signed him up for. He actually...missed his family. That was an odd feeling. He usually thought they were annoying. He slowly turned to the side and saw Draco sleeping in the bed next to his.<p>

He stared at the boy for a while. He thought, _He looks a lot like a mix of Prussia and Iceland. That's cool._That was when Draco opened his eyes and their eyes met. Wis felt another spark like he did in Diagon Alley. Draco screamed and fell backwards. Wis sat up and asked, "Why'd you attack the floor...or did it look lonely?"

"Oh shut up, Jones."

Blaise laughed from his bed, "I didn't know you were so graceful, Draco." Draco's blush intensified.

"Ku lulu~ You're funny, Blaise."

"Why thank you, Ethan. I'm so glad you think so."

Draco finallly realized something, "Jones, Who's your father?"

"...That's an interesting question. His name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm Ethan W. Jones. I have a few brothers and sisters. You may know one, Mary D. Jones. She enjoys working in politics. I believe she's working at the Ministry right now. She's trying to get better security. Equality for all races, lawyers and all that."

"Wow. Now that I think about it, you do look like her, except...she has glasses."

"And~ she wears a black business skirt and coat. I have to say, I do love her style. She looks very professional."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...so I ended it here because it just seemed so right~. At the moment I'm fighting with a tiny spider. Tiny bastard wants on my foot. HA TAKE THAT TINY SPIDER! YOU NO HAVE MY FOOT! I KEEHL YOU BEFORE YOU GET IT!**

**I edited a few things.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1): It's a definition from the website tvtropes. org! I love that website!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm adding a few other pairing choices and deleting one for the sake of the plot and just incase Harry or Draco get dumpedlose the vote.**

* * *

><p><strong>EnglandXWisconsin: 1<strong>

**MoscowXWisconsin: 1**

**MoscowXTokyo:**

**HarryXWisconsin: 1**

**DracoXWisconsin:**

**HarryXCedric: **

**DracoXBlaise**


	4. Hockey and Proposals

**Author's note: Yo! It's been a while, huh? As of today, I have decided to bring back a pairing! So, To answer a few reviewer questions;**

**Yes, Wis/Ethan's badger **_**is**_** like Canada's polar bear.**

**No, Ethan wasn't babysat by Russia, but he spent a lot of time at Russia's house during WW2 because he made friends with Moscow during the allies' meetings. It was like how parents put their kids in the childcare rooms until they were done with their meetings.**

**They didn't see each other at all during the cold war. Daddy!America said, "Stay away from Juliet." But I was crying on the staircase... Oh wow. I got bored.**

**I would like to apologize for how fast this was moving. I'm going to try and slow it down, so that it stays truer to the book.**

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter or their various characters**

* * *

><p><strong>MoscowXTokyo: 1<strong>

**MoscowXWisconsin: 3**

**EnglandXWisconsin: 3**

**JapanXWisconsin: 2**

**HarryXWisconsin: 2**

**DracoXWisconsin: 2**

**DracoXBlaise: 1**

**Cool, okay, so, next chapter, The poll is over. So get your votes in!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Draco finallly realized something, "Jones, Who's your father?"_

_"...That's an interesting question. His name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm Ethan W. Jones. I have a few brothers and sisters. You may know one, Mary D. Jones. She enjoys working in politics. I believe she's working at the Ministry right now. She's trying to get better security. Equality for all races, lawyers and all that."_

_"Wow. Now that I think about it, you do look like her, except...she has glasses."_

_"And~ she wears a black business skirt and coat. I have to say, I do love her style. She looks very professional."_

* * *

><p>They were eating in the Great Hall as Ethan looked at Draco, "This is so boring. I never liked Quiddich in the first place, but what're we doing for fun?"<p>

"You don't like Quiddich?!"

"It's incredibly boring, unless you're playing."

"How DARE you!"

Draco and Ethan looked over at the Slytherin Quiddich team. They were all staring at Ethan with varying looks of disgust, shock, and horror. Ethan just rolled his eyes, "I prefer Hockey or Football."

"What's that?"

"Of course._ European wizards_ wouldn't know."

"It's a _muggle_ sport?"

Draco sneered in disgust. Ethan looked at him with that intense stare. It started to make him feel bad. No, he didn't feel bad. He was starting to get scared! Ethan said in a low voice, "Are you making fun of Hockey and Football?"

"N-no."

"That's right. You better not be."

That was when Dmitri walked over. The sadistic smile on his face was still present. It sent shivers up everyone's spines. The room dropped a few degrees. His vision zoomed in on Ethan, "Доброе утро, Ethan."

"Morning."

"You are speaking of Hockey, yes?"

"Yeah. Seems no one knows how to play."

"Я был бы счастлив играть с вами, Итан."

Ethan eyed Dmitri suspiciously for a few moments before saying, "That would be nice, I suppose."

Draco was looking around confused. Ethan rolled his eyes, "He said good morning and that he'd love to play Hockey with me."

Draco's face turned red, "I-I new that!"

Ethan patted Draco's head, "It's all right, Draco. Not everyone can know as many languages as me."

Draco growled, about to lash out at Ethan, "Y-!"

When he saw Dmitri from behind. Dmitri's lips were pulled up in a horrid smile. His eyes were wide and filled with childish madness.

Ethan asked, "Yes, Draco?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Kyou groaned as he was shaken awake. A blush consumed his face when he suddenly realized where their hands were. One on his chest, the other on his hip. He glared at the person that had dared to even get <em>near<em> his vital regions.

"Come on, Kyou! Get up. Hermione wants to talk about books with you."

Kyou started shouting in his native language, "私の活力ある地域に手を出すな!"

Ron barely dodged the punch aimed at his face.

"Bloody hell!"

"私から手を降り、あなたは変態!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Get your hands off of me, you pervert!"

"Pervert?!"

"You had better take responsibility for this!"

"What?!"

"I demand you marry me!"

Ron's jaw dropped, as did most of the Gryffindores in the room did. Hermione was standing in the doorway as this happened. You'd think she'd run out crying or something, but no. She started to lecture Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Get your hand off of his nether regions right now!"

Ron's ears turned red and his hands flew up. He shouted, "I'm sorry!"

Kyou grabbed Ron's hand and whispered, "That was...my first time. Take responsibility!"

Hermione fainted right then and there. Harry just barely caught her in time.

* * *

><p>Ethan hit the Hockey puck to Dmitri, "So that's why Kyou-chan was following Weasel-lee."<p>

Dmitri hit it back, "Yes. It iz just like what happened wit' ze Italian and Kyou's papa, yes?"

Ethan went for the goal, "Yeah. So, It probably won't last. Kyou will forgive him later."

But, Dmitri slid over to Ethan and softly whispered, "Maybe ve should follow his example, comrade."

Dmitri stole the puck, leaving a slightly flustered Ethan in his wake.

* * *

><p>Draco stared at his Hockey stick with contempt. This was not working for him. A muggle game like this could not be anywhere near as fun as Quiddich. It looked like Ethan had read his mind, because Ethan started glaring at the blonde. But then, Ethan smirked and shot a puck at Draco.<p>

Draco let out a manly(***couchwhimpycough***) shout of surprise and narrowly dodged the projectile aimed at his head. He shouted, "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"Don't insult Hockey then!"

"I didn't even _say_ anything!"

"I can feel your limey hate from across the court."

"LIMEY!?"

"You heard me!"

"Well, I never!"

"Yup, never met Tony."

"And exactly _who_ is Tony and _why_ did he teach you to call me that?"

"My dad's friend. He's an Alien. You know, from outer space."

Draco stared at Ethan for a long time. His nose was scrunched up and he was pretty much a twin to his mother. He said in a haughty voice, "You expect me to believe that your _father_ is friends with an _alien_?"

"I never raise my expectations of people like you.**(1)**"

"People like-_What_?"

"It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Ethan ran after the puck. Avoiding the whole confrontation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have no inspiration at the moment. So, I'll give you the preview of the next chapter. See you!<strong>

**(1): He's talking about people that aren't countries, states, or capitals.**


	5. Little Sister

**Author's Note: I'm baaaAAAck. Well, so How's it going. Having fun? Yes, No? Meh. Life. I continue on my way.**

**Also, to Echolotalia: I don't hate you, silly! XD Though, I can only bring her in for a bit, because I have the plot already planned out. She'll keep making appearances though, I've worked out a few things so she can! *blushes* I feel so honored that you wanted her in my fic.**

**Btw, I'm thinking of changing my name from Sweetfoxgirl to Trickster Fox or something similar. What do you guys think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Before I go any further, I should probably give you their heights so you have a good idea as to how they measure up to other characters.<strong>

**Wis: 5'5"**

**Tokyo: 5'3"**

**Moscow: 5'8"**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing but my OCs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MoscowXTokyo: 2<strong>

**MoscowXDraco: 1**

**MoscowXWisconsin: 4**

**EnglandXWisconsin: 4**

**JapanXWisconsin: 2**

**HarryXWisconsin: 3**

**DracoXWisconsin: 3**

**DracoXBlaise: 2**

**TokyoXCho: 1**

**And there's a tie...Damn. What am I gonna do now. Looks like the polls gonna have to go on longer. So, now it's between England and Moscow. Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Draco stared at Ethan for a long time. His nose was scrunched up and he was pretty much a twin to his mother. He said in a haughty voice, "You expect me to believe that your father is friends with an alien?"_

_"I never raise my expectations of people like you."_

_"People like-What?"_

_"It's nothing. Nothing at all."_

_Ethan ran after the puck. Avoiding the whole confrontation._

* * *

><p>Kyou stared at the letter in his hands in shock. His face was bright red and he looked like he was going to pass out. Ethan and Dmitri were at his sides in an instant.<p>

"What iz wrong, Comrade?"

"Yeah, Kyou-chan, What's with you?"

Kyou handed the letter to Dmitri and whispered, "Darya-san is coming to visit."

Ethan stared at the flustered Kyou. He had a small smile on his face, "Alaska? My little sister?...You gonna ask her on a _date_, Kyoumaru?"

Dmitri caught on, "Of course he iz. He will azk her to watch cherry blossoms fall with him."

"They'll go through a haunted house together."

"They'll hold hands."

Kyou's face had turned a darker shade of red.

"Then, as the fireworks go off..." Kyou was steaming, "He'll put his arm around her..."

"He'll put hiz face close to herz."

Kyou looked like a tomato with black hair.

"He'll lean in close..."

"Kyou fainted."

"What?"

"He fainted."

"Oh...дерьмо."

* * *

><p>Ethan smiled when he saw his little sister, Darya(or Dolly), come through the fireplace. She was her usual 5' 8" height, but as soon as she stepped into the room, she shrunk to 4' 11". She smiled up at him, "Nice to see you again, Wis."<p>

Ethan ruffled her jet black hair, "It's Ethan here, pipsqueak."

Dolly knocked his hand away, "I'm taller than you in real life."

She blushed, "Where's...Kyou?"

Ethan's face went back to being neutral, "He's in class. I was sent to come get you, cause you're my little sister."

"Only by 111 years!"

"I'm still older, and I'm taller."

"Because of a spell, that's something to be proud of."

"Why yes, yes it is."

* * *

><p>Ethan and Dolly stepped into the Great Hall that morning. Dolly being dragged in as Ethan held her hand. Her blue eyes darting all over, taking everything in. Moscow, Harry, and Draco were at Ethan's side in moments. Dmitri grinned, crouching down to Dolly's size, "Hallo, Dollenka. How are you?"<p>

"Fine...Kolkol."

"Kolkolkolkol."

"You guys should stop that, you're freaking them out," Wis nodded to the crowd of people surrounding them.

"Стервятники. Назад прочь!" Dmitri shouted. Draco tried to do damage control as everyone scattered, "Who's this?"

Ethan smiled and everyone that saw it blushed, "This's my little sister, Dolly. She's shadowing me to see if she wants to come to this school next year."

Whispers spread through the room, "You can do that?"

"Of course I can do that, and I can hear you," Dolly shouted through the room. The whispering got quieter.

"Of course, now I _can't_ hear you."

She rolled her eyes. Dolly nodded to Draco, then fake whispered to Ethan, "He looks like he has a crush on you."

Draco's face turned a lovely shade of red. Ethan rolled his eyes, "What? No way. Let me see."

Ethan grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into a hug. Draco let out a squeak.

"Told you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, short chapter. XD<strong>


	6. Older Brother

**Author's Note: Okay, next chapter. I can do this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing Poll. Yes! Everyone voted! Good. Now, I know what to do with my life. That's a very fun landslide XD<strong>

**MoscowXWisconsin: 7**

**EnglandXWisconsin: 3**

* * *

><p><strong>She owns nothing but Ethan, Kyoumaru, and Dmitri.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_She rolled her eyes. Dolly nodded to Draco, then fake whispered to Ethan, "He looks like he has a crush on you."_

_Draco's face turned a lovely shade of red. Ethan rolled his eyes, "What? No way. Let me see."_

_Ethan grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into a hug. Draco let out a squeak._

_"Told you."_

* * *

><p>"Kolkolkolkolkol"<p>

Ethan released Draco, "Just because he squeaked doesn't mean he likes me like that."

Dmitri was putting Draco in a headlock.

Dolly smirked, "Oh? Really?"

Harry watched with a smile on his face.

Ethan rolled his eyes at his younger sister. He waved, "Hi, Kyou-chan."

Draco's face was turning red.

Dolly spun around, her face was bright red, "KYOU!"

Dmitri dropped Draco in surprise.

Only to see that there was no adorable Japanese boy behind her. She grabbed Ethan by his collar and began shaking him. She screamed, "Как не могли бы вы это мне! Вы ужасные старшего брата!"

As she shook him. She heard "Hallo, Kyou," from Moscow. Dolly kept shaking Ethan, not falling for that again. Only, this time, she heard his voice, "Aah, Darya-san?"

Dolly looked up and saw Kyou's worried face. He was blushing slightly as he looked at her, "Aah, Darya-san...What are you doing to Ethan-kun?"

Ethan looked at him with emotionless eyes, "She's shaking the life out of me. Also, you're upside down."

Kyou chuckled, "Ethan-kun, you are the one who is upside down."

"Honda-san?"

Dolly looked to see a girl next to Kyou. She had bushy brown hair and she was holding a pile of books. She smiled at Dolly, "Hullo. I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Darya."

Ethan was still hanging, "She's my little sister."

Hermione smiled, "Oh! It's very nice to meet you!"

She almost dropped one of the many books she was carrying, only for Kyou to catch it for her. Hermione blushed when she felt Kyou's chest on her shoulder. It seemed as though there was a pink sparkly background behind them. Kyou asked, "Are you alright? Granger-san?"

"Y-yes."

"Here, let me help you with those books," He smiled sweetly.

Hermione blushed again. She looked to her table, "Oh, there's Ron. Could you...help me to the table?"

"Of course, Granger-san," Kyou turned to the group. He bowed, "Excuse me. It was very nice to see you again, Darya-san."

With that, he carried most of Hermione's books for her.

When they'd left, Darya started laughing, "Kolkolkolkolkolkol."

Her once blue eyes turned violet as she watched them. Ethan's neutral face seemed strained, "Something wrong?"

"Yes," she hissed. She glared at Hermione, then seemed to deflate and look at the ground. Ethan sighed, "I wish it wasn't the way it was, but it is."

Ethan shrugged past Dmitri, Harry, and Draco, dragging Dolly with him. She blushed slightly and stuttered, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Gonna go sit with Kyou."

"K-Kyou!"

"Yep!" He answered, popping the p. Darya's face became more flushed, only for a few people to whisper about her reaction. She turned violet eyes on the eavesdroppers. They all looked away with terrified faces.

* * *

><p>Dmitri frowned as he watched Ethan walk away with Darya. He rolled his eyes, and looked back to Draco and Harry. Dmitri's grin sent shivers up their spines. His russian accent seemed to get thicker as he spoke, "You and I will be having a talk now, comrades."<p>

He grabbed both boys by the backs of their robes and dragged them out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Kyou-chan, I wanna sit by you."<p>

Kyou looked up to see Ethan and Darya-san. He smiled sweetly at the siblings, causing Darya to blush. Ethan shoved his sister into the empty seat on Kyou's right, plopping down next to her. Hermione smiled from Kyou's left, welcoming them to the table.

Kyou blushed and said, "It's very nice to see you again, Darya-san."

Darya seemed to be turning more red by the second. She giggled, then coughed to hide it, "It's nice to see you too!"

"So, Darya, how are you finding Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Both Darya and Ethan turned to her with wide eyes and said, "Finding?"

Hermione blushed, "You know what I mean, Jones."

Ethan shrugged, "Where's the fun in that? I don't gain any enjoyment from telling you the truth right out."

He ignored Hermione's glare and turned to Kyou, "So, I was thinking that you and Dolly should go on a date."

Both Kyou and Darya turned bright red, Hermione was glancing back and forth between the two. Ethan almost smiled, "I mean, in all those animes that you show me. A date is like hanging out, right? Maka asked her dad, Spirit, on a date, ya know? You two could bond together. Bonding is super important."

Darya looked like she wanted to hit Ethan, but stopped herself. Kyou, on the other hand, seemed to deflate. He sighed, "I seriously doubt that Darya-san would be interested in hanging out with an old man like me."

Hermione giggled, "You're not that old, Honda-san."

Kyou smiled sweetly back at her, "Thank you, Granger-san."

Darya's eyes turned violet and she growled, "Kolkolkol."

Hermione shrunk back at that sound. She seemed to realize that it was coming from Darya and looked thoughtful. She frowned, "That's odd, you have the same laugh as...Dmitri."

Darya stiffened, how was she supposed to explain to a human that she was a child of Russia, just like Moscow, but was also a child of America? The personifications were not the same as humans, with true blood relations and such. They were much like the Greek gods in that they were powers, not human.

Ethan swooped in and answered, "It's the Braginsky family laugh. Darya and I have different mothers. The Braginsky and Jones families are close, so they often have a few marriages between them. Darya's mom was related to Dmitri."

Hermione was quickly distracted by the new knowledge being shoved at her. Her eyes were glued to Ethan, "Oh? Who was your mother?"

Ethan let the words slip off his tongue, "My mother was an Iroquois woman. I look more like my mother than I do my dad. Kyou, here, looks like a much younger, spiky haired version of his dad. Look, I have pictures."

Ethan pulled his wallet out of his robe, and unfolded his pictures. He had at least one picture with at least two of his siblings, so there were tons of pictures. He also had a surplus of photos of Japan and Punk!England. Ethan shrugged, he really didn't regret it.

Hermione looked at the pictures, a smile on her face. Suddenly, her face turned red as she was looking at one of the older pictures. It was a picture from the civil war. Ethan tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

"Uh...um. Who is this?"

She showed the picture to Ethan. It was a picture of New York in his younger years. He wore his black hair loose, it draped over his shirtless chest. He was wearing nothing but a breach cloth and pants.

Darya, Ethan, and Kyou answered at the same time, "That's our big brother, Micheal."

"That's their older brother, Micheal."

"He is very handsome."

"Indeed."


End file.
